yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Crusadia Arboria
のパラディオン | romaji_name = Shinju no Paradion | trans_name = Palladion of the Divine Tree | image = CrusadiaArboria-CYHO-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = WATER | type = Warrior | type2 = Tuner | type3 = Effect | level = 3 | atk = 800 | def = 1800 | passcode = 91646304 | effect_types = Unclassified, Condition, Continuous, Condition | vilore = Bạn có thể Triệu hồi Đặc biệt lá này (từ tay bạn) trong Thế Thủ vào vùng của bạn mà một Quái thú Liên kết chỉ điểm. Bạn chỉ có thể Triệu hồi Đặc biệt " " một lần trong lượt theo cách này. Nếu một (số) quái thú "Crusadia" mà bạn điều khiển sắp bị tiêu diệt trong chiến đấu hoặc hiệu ứng bài, bạn có thể trục xuất lá này từ sân hoặc Mộ của bạn thay thế. Bạn chỉ có thể dùng hiệu ứng này của " " một lần trong lượt. | lore = You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in Defense Position to your zone a Link Monster points to. You can only Special Summon "Crusadia Arboria" once per turn this way. If a "Crusadia" monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can banish this card from your field or GY instead. You can only use this effect of "Crusadia Arboria" once per turn. | fr_lore = Vous pouvez Invoquer Spécialement cette carte (depuis votre main) en Position de Défense dans votre zone pointée par un Monstre Lien. Vous ne pouvez Invoquer Spécialement "Arboria Croisédia" qu'une fois par tour de cette façon. Si un ou plusieurs monstres "Croisédia" que vous contrôlez vont être détruits au combat ou par un effet de carte, vous pouvez bannir cette carte depuis votre Terrain ou Cimetière à la place. Vous ne pouvez utiliser cet effet de "Arboria Croisédia" qu'une fois par tour. | de_lore = | it_lore = | pt_lore = Você pode Invocar este card por Invocação-Especial (da sua mão) em Posição de Defesa em uma zona sua para a qual um Monstro Link apontar. Você só pode Invocar "Crusadia Arboria" por Invocação-Especial uma vez por turno desta forma. Se um ou mais monstros "Crusadia" que você controla seriam destruídos em batalha ou por um efeito de card, em vez disso, você pode banir este card do seu campo ou Cemitério. Você só pode usar este efeito de "Crusadia Arboria" uma vez por turno. | es_lore = | ja_lore = | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | supports = Link Monster | archseries = Crusadia | supports_archetypes = Crusadia | m/s/t = Cannot be destroyed by card effects | summoning = * Special Summons itself from your hand * Special Summon by its own condition once per turn | attack = Cannot be destroyed by battle | banished = * Banishes itself from field for cost * Banishes itself from Graveyard for cost | misc = * Only once per turn * Female | database_id = 13727 }}